The Broken Animus
by heartless419
Summary: The Animus is broken so Lucy and Rebecca go out to get the right parts leaving Desmond and Shaun alone.Yoai


I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. They belong to Ubisoft.

* * *

It was a normal Saturday in the hide out…too normal. It was days like this Desmond wished he wasn't just a novice and could go on normal missions instead of just going into the Animus 2.0 (or 'baby' as Rebecca called it). Unfortunately it was broken and Rebecca didn't have the parts to fix it. So she was going with Lucy to get some spare parts while Desmond was stuck with Shaun. "Ok, bye guys!" yelled Rebecca half way to the car with Lucy waving from the inside.

When they finally got back to the Animus room Desmond turned to Shaun and Shaun did the same but then quickly turned away trying to hide a blush. This made the novice assassin curious. "You ok?" This caught the brit off guard because Desmond never seemed to care much about him. Desmond leaned in and tried to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Shaun abruptly slapped his hand away and practically screamed "I'm fine!"

After realizing what he did he tried to apologize and realized the look of shock on Desmond's face wasn't from the way he reacted but to the fact he was apologizing. They stood there for a minute before Shaun decide to go out and get some fresh air.

When Shaun finally left all Desmond could do was wonder 'What the fuck just happened?' Soon Desmond decided Shaun wouldn't be back for a while and began to clean with his I-pod on. _Untouched _was playing and he couldn't help but dance with the broom.

When Shaun finally calmed down enough to even try to get back to work he opened the door to the Animus room to find Desmond's back turned toward him sweeping. 'He is either trying to hump the broom or dancing.' He thought mesmerized by Desmond. The brit could only watch with his mouth a gap and wonder where he got such dirty dance moves from. 'Either the bar or Ezio' he decided since Ezio always hung with the whores.

When Desmond did a little spin he heard a thump from the door way. He turned and flushed realizing Shaun was there the whole time and was now on the floor. Desmond ran over to him and knelt down putting his I-pod on the counter, "Are you ok? Do you need a tissue?" Shaun cocked his head inquisitively while trying to sit up and reached toward his nose."Why would I nee…" he began but stopped realizing he had a nosebleed.

Desmond got a tissue and wet cloth for his nose and sat next to him. They sat there for a little while until Shaun's bleeding stopped. Desmond might not be the smartest man in the world but he knew what a nosebleed meant and why Shaun had one especially after his little show. The ex-bartender flushed at the thought. Shaun noticed and tried to get up but was feeling light headed from the loss of blood. He fell on top of Desmond.

He wrapped his legs around Shaun's waist as a reflex. They both gasped. Then Desmond tried to wriggle away but was stop by the feeling of Shaun's lips connecting with his. He gasped at the sudden impact which Shaun used to his advantage. He put his tongue in Desmond's mouth and was matched by the ex-bartenders in a fight for dominance.

Shaun broke the kiss and picked Desmond up. Desmond wrapped his arms around Shaun's neck to keep from falling. Shaun sat on the bed, placed Desmond in his lap and began to undress him. Desmond did the same to Shaun. Eventually they were both naked with Desmond in Shaun's lap kissing, their erections rubbing.

Soon Shaun laid Desmond on the bed and walked to the dresser. Desmond gave a discontented moan which made Shaun do the unthinkable, smirk. He finally found what he was looking for, a tiny bottle. Desmond stared at the bottle while Shaun walked back to the bed. He had a questioning look on his face and asked "What's that?"."Its lubricant," Shaun said matter-of-factly while coating three of his fingers, "I'm not going to take you without preparing you first. Desmond flushed thinking about how Shaun was going to be the first man he slept with.

When Shaun thought his fingers were wet enough his shoved one into Desmond. He began to whimper from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Then Shaun added another finger scissoring him, trying to find his sweet spot. When he found it Desmond let out a loud moan. Shaun just added a third finger. When Shaun felt Desmond loosen a little he decided he couldn't take it anymore and removed his fingers. He positioned himself at Desmond's entrance and penetrated him in one quick movement making the novice assassin scream. Shaun gave Desmond sometime to adjust before he began to fuck him.

Slowly at first but gaining momentum as time passed trying to remember the spot that made Desmond moan like that. He hit it with dead accuracy. Making Desmond arch his back and growl. Both were now breathing heavily and sweating almost over the edge. "Shaun, I... can't take... much more," said Desmond in between gasps and moans."Me either...let's cum...Together."After one last thrust and a call of each other's names Desmond exploded all over their abdomens and Shaun came inside of Desmond. Shaun withdrew and collapsed next to Desmond.

Once they caught their breath Shaun leaned close to his new lover's ear and seductively whispered "I love you." Desmond gasp as Shaun nipped playfully at his ear. "I love you, too." He got up to get a cloth to clean them both making Shaun sigh in disappoint. He would have loved to have round 2 but realized Desmond's ass must be hurting. Once they were clean they laid in bed and fell asleep not even bothering with their clothes or the blanket.

When Rebecca and Lucy finally got home they opened the door to the Animus room and Lucy screamed "We're ho…," but didn't get to finish seeing both Shaun and Desmond naked in bed spooning. Rebecca walked in soon after dropping the bag of parts they just got and staring at the new couple. When Desmond finally got up and relised Lucy and Rebecca were home he woke Shaun up and said, "We can explain…" Lucy looked at Rebecca smiling slyly and stated "There's no need, only one thing I want to know. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Shaun fearing the answer. "Who was on top?"


End file.
